


Thundershield: The Romance Novel, part 2 (entry for tumblr fanart prompt)

by Mackoonzie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romance Novel, Snuggling, Thor's hair, Thor's mantle, Thundershield - Freeform, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, draw your otp as a cheesy romance novel, hair play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackoonzie/pseuds/Mackoonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Thor/Steve entry for the Draw Your OTP Like A Cheesy Romance Novel Cover prompt on tumblr, based off the cover of Monica Burns' Pleasure Me. Someday, I <i>will</i> draw Thundershield fanart where Thor’s mantle isn’t a third party in the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thundershield: The Romance Novel, part 2 (entry for tumblr fanart prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> (Headcanon says when Thor snuggles, he hogs _everything_ : pillows, blankets, teammates. And he loves having his hair played with. God help you if you try to stop before he says you can.)
> 
> Another Thundershield entry for the [Draw your OTP as a cheesy romance novel cover prompt over on Tumblr ](http://allsortsofsmeg.tumblr.com/post/134280891405/draw-your-otp-like-a-cheesy-romance-novel-cover) (it seems to be the only thing that inspires me to keep drawing at the moment – Tony and Bruce are definitely getting their turn as well). Based this one off the cover of _Pleasure Me_ by Monica Burns – it lent itself to some Thor-fawning quite naturally, since it features a blonde wrapped in a red sheet. I swear, someday I _will_ draw fanart where Thor’s mantle isn’t a third party in Thundershield (and where Thor and Steve actually have their eyes open). Originally I went for a more NSFW version along the lines of the original cover, but the facial expressions turned out more fit for something sweet and cuddly so I just rolled with it.
> 
> Anyway, if you feel like it, please do comment - I do like talking to fellow Thundershield shippers (and many many thanks for the comments on the previous entry as well :D )


End file.
